Its Always Been You
by Pockets Full Of Stars
Summary: This takes place after the GMA appearance with Rayna, Deacon and Teddy in 2x19. Its a completely different take on what happens when Rayna confronts Deacon at the cabin. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Deyna story iv'e ever published, and its taken me quite a while to wrack up the courage to actually post. This is simply because all the other Nashville / Deyna writers are SO incredibly amazing, and i just wasn't sure if my stories would ever be read or taken notice of...but iv'e decided to just go for it. This here is how i would have liked to of seen the 2x19 cabin scene go, or i guess more my take on something that really would have completed us fans lives.**

Rayna watched him walk off. He didn't look back, not even once. She was worried about him, and not for the fact he left without saying a word, but everything. The fact the whole world now knows that Maddie is_ their _daughter, the fact Megan cheated on him with Teddy of all people, the fact she herself has rejected him again by _moving on_ with someone else...she says shes moved on, but both her and Deacon know its a lie. Deacon feels things incredibly deeply and she was worried this might just tip him over the edge.

Luke watched this whole fiasco with the three of them - Rayna, Teddy and Deacon unfold, and he felt like the odd one out. Like he didn't belong there what so ever. Part of him knew in his heart that this wasn't going to work out, but he was stubborn and blinded by love. He saw a look on Rayna's face he'd never seen before, well, only once. Back when Deacon was no where to be found before one of their shows and Luke had offered to fill in. It was a look of worry, sadness and love. All three.

'you okay?' he asked Rayna, grabbing hold of her hands. He could see her still looking past him to the empty spot in the crowd where Deacon had just walked through.

'yeah, yeah i'm okay. I'm just...a bit worried about him.' she acknowledged as she turned her full attention back to Luke.

He gave her a confused look. 'Deacons a big boy, you don't have to worry about him, he can look after himself, babe.' He never understood the connection she and Deacon had, and it became even more evident during moments like this.

'I know, but hes only recently found out Maddie is even his daughter, and now the press...' she said, looking down at their entwined hands. 'the press being in his face like this, its the last thing he needs.'

Luke still looked confused, but he knew he wouldn't be able to compete with Deacon right now. He also certainly knew he could never tell Rayna what to do when it came to him. In fact, he couldn't tell her what to do what so ever. 'You think you need to go after him?' he asked, feeling almost defeated.

'I think i might, just to check on him and make sure he's okay. This is partly my fault, Luke. I lied to him for 13 whole years..' she looked up at him, seeing the deflation in his eyes. 'Hey i'll only be an hour or so. and then we can meet up and go for dinner...whatever you want.'

'You go, babe. Iv'e got somewhere iv'e gotta be anyway.' he said as he gave her a quick kiss. He turned away from her quicker than he ever has, leaving Rayna wondering if she's made the right decision. 'Deacon will always have you whipped, Rayna.' he called out before he exited the building.

She hated upsetting people, Luke being no exception, but he was right. Deacon did, and always will have Rayna whipped. She said her goodbyes to Teddy and Tandy before making her way out to the car, taking a few minutes to gather in her mind what she would say to Deacon when she saw him. She knew he was pissed with not only her, but everyone an everything. The Megan situation, Teddy being the guy to ruin it, Maddie causing this uproar...of course he wouldn't be mad at her though. She felt a tightness in her stomach at the thought of finally talking about this with him, and she knew if he didn't bring it up, she certainly would - it needed clearing.

She drove, and drove, until she reached a little dirt road in East Nashville. It was long and windy, trees littering her view, and as she pulled in, she saw his truck parked up. She hadn't even known for sure he'd be here, but she knew him better than anyone, and she had a feeling this is where he would no doubt go. Deacon loved the quiet life, away from the city lights and rush and bustle of the music industry. He loved playing the music and performing, but the whole media frenzy and cameras and everything that came with it was not up his alley. This was where he belonged. His cabin. _Their cabin._

'Hey.' she spoke as she made her way up the stairs to see him perched in a chair with a cup of tea situated between his hands.

'Hey.' he watched her take a seat in the chair next to him, a little table the only thing separating them.

'You couldn't leave quick enough...' she said gently, watching him, trying to figure out his thoughts. He took a sip of his tea, not looking at her once.

'Yeah.'

Rayna raised her eyebrows at his blunt response before looking out across the lake. The light drizzle creating ripples on the water and her hands tucking into her jacket pockets for a source of warmth. She didn't say another word, they just sat in silence. It was never awkward with them, but this wasn't that comfortable either because they both knew there's stuff to be said - to be aired.

Deacon sipped his tea before placing his empty cup on the table next to him. 'What are you doing here, Ray?' He turned to face her, lifting his eyebrow waiting for a response.

'I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're okay. I know how hard that must of been for you.'

He shook his head, shuffling his hands into his jean pockets. 'You don't have any idea, Ray, but iv'e done what i had to do for our daughter. So i'm fine, you can head on home...back to Luke, wherever you need to be.' He stood up, walking towards the sliding doors to make his way inside.

'Our daughter, Deacon. She's _our _daughter_._' She too, stood, slowly walking towards him.

'You have a funny way of showing it.' He scolded, looking her straight in the eye.

She frowned, wondering what on earth he's on about. 'What? Whats that supposed to mean?'

'You never told me about her, Rayna. Up until recently, she was _your_ daughter. You didn't take into consideration the _our daughter _concept then, did you?' His eyes widened, making his point known. His eyes were laced with more sadness than anger - the fact he was deprived of so many opportunities with Maddie throughout her younger years weighing on him heavily.

'Don't do this.' she simply said, a hint of anger in her voice.

'Don't do what? Don't tell the truth? I know you've got a long history of lying - 13 years to be precise, but i'm not about that. So no, i will do this.' He said firmly. 'You could of told me, Rayna. You had a choice, and you decided not too.'

Rayna's eyes brimmed with tears within an instant. Hearing his anger and his upset over the situation made her realise just how hurt and betrayed he feels about this. It's not like she didn't already know, but seeing him so raw and emotional made it all the more evident. It should of been evident the moment he chucked away thirteen years of sobriety. She fought back the tears that threatened to make an escape from her eyes. 'I wanted to tell you, Deacon! I came here, and i tried to tell you, but you were drunk, you were smashing the place up, and Tandy made me realise that our daughter deserved better. She deserved what we didn't have, and that was a stable family. A mumma and daddy she could count on..together' Her tears escaped by this point, causing Deacon to soften a little.

'I'm sorry i wasn't in a good place when you came to tell me, i really am, but i got sober. I got sober for _you_. I worked my arse off and finally became the man that i'd always wanted to be.' His eyes welling up as he recounts his difficult and dark past. 'You could have told me one, two...hell, even three years into my sobriety. You knew i was clean and finally on a good path...but you didn't. You allowed another man to raise our daughter.'

She looked away, her brain scanning back to the days where she would cry herself to sleep every night wishing her and Deacon could be a family. Wishing they could raise Maddie up together. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

'and Rayna, not only does that hurt, but i didn't even find out from you. I found out from our daughter, who found out by rummaging through your belongings. If she hadn't of found out, you'd still be standing there lying to my face.' he cried, swiping his tears with his fingers.

She slowly manoeuvred herself to sit on the edge of the deck, dangling her legs freely over the side. She hated this. She hated fighting with him. She hated seeing him so broken. She hated hearing how wrong she was with all of this. 'Deacon...' she started, her voice was breaking. 'I was scared.' She admits, looking out across the water.

He slowly made his way to sit next to her, his legs dangling off the edge of the deck too. 'Ray..I know you must of been scared, and i'm sorry okay, i'm sorry that i wasn't there for you, i'm sorry i wasn't a reliable boyfriend for you, or daddy for our daughter. I'm sorry it all pushed you into the arms of another man.' he softly spoke as he fiddled with his hands. 'but that doesn't excuse the fact you lied to me for as long as you did.'

Rayna turned towards him and for the first time she felt the need to say something she hadn't said since he found out about it all. 'I'm sorry. I truly am, Deacon.' tears trickled down her cheeks - they were silent but persistent. 'I wish i had told you, god i wish i'd followed my heart...' she wiped at her tears, but it was no use as more continued to flow. 'You know every time i looked at Maddie, especially when she was younger, all i would see in her was you.' her head tilted to the side as she laughed slightly at the memory. 'The moment she came out, she had your eyes, your nose...your hair.'

Deacon took a deep breath as he let out a shaky sigh, trying to control the urge to burst into tears.

'The moment they lay her on my chest in the delivery room...i knew.' she smiled. 'I knew she was yours.'

'Thank you, Ray. Thank you for apologising. I think we both had a big part to play in why we didn't get to be a family...and today really made me realise just how much iv'e missed out on.' he looked away from her and back out across the lake. 'I wish i was there for the birth, to hold your hand, to see our daughter make her entrance into the world.'

A sadness crossed across her face at the thought. 'You know, Deacon...my whole labour, i wished you were by my side. I would of done anything to click my fingers and have you switch places with Teddy. Anyway, i'm sorry for not only lying to you about Maddie..i know sorry isn't really going to change the situation, but also for her posting the video online. You didn't need all this hassle from the media..none of us did, really.'

Deacon smiled at her, both their cheeks covered in tears. 'Maddie Claybourne, huh? Suits her.' He grabbed hold of her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. 'We did good. We created a talented, special girl, Ray. We did that.' He smiled as the thought pierced through his brain. The fact Maddie was the product of them.

'We did do good.' she ran her thumb over his hand, looking out across the lake. 'Thank you, for today. For doing that interview with Teddy..and me.' She sighed.

'It had to be done. We did what we had to do for _our_ daughter, didn't we.'

Rayna's phone rang, and she quickly dug into her jacket pocket to see who it was. Luke's face was planted across the screen. Deacon saw his face pop up. 'Get it. Ill take my cup inside.' He said as he got up and left her to take the call.

She watched him walk away, and picked up her phone. She walked down the embankment out of ear shot of Deacon. She knew he felt uncomfortable about Luke and her - and rubbing it in his face wasn't what she wanted to do.

'Hey.'

'Hey babe.' He said down the line. 'You back home, yet?'

'No, i'm still at Deacons.' She confessed. Rayna didn't want to give him details of their conversation, she felt like it was private, and it would stay that way. If she was honest with herself, it didn't have anything to do with Luke.

'You're still there? I thought you were just checking up on him?' he asked, clearly a bitterness to his tone.

Rayna looked up the embankment and found Deacon sitting back on the edge of the deck. He smiled at her and she felt her chest tighten. That smile always knocked her sideways - in a good way.

'Yeah babe, we got talking about a few things. Anyway, i thought you had things to do?' She threw his words he said earlier back in his face.

'I did, but i realised i'd rather have dinner with my beautiful girlfriend..or chill out at yours, maybe a movie?'

She sighed, still looking up at Deacon waiting for her. She didn't wanna go yet, but she knew that she had too. 'Yeah, id love that...how about i go home, change, and i'll ring you and we can sort out what we'll do?' It was a lie. She didn't wanna do that. She didn't even feel like seeing him right now. It didn't feel right, in any way. She didn't know if that was down to Deacon or down to the drama surrounding Maddie...but she felt lost with him. Today was the first day she felt that about him and it confused her.

'Okay babe, ill see you later. I love you.' He said before hanging up.

She placed the phone back in her pocket, took a deep breath, letting out the stress that was built up inside her. She wandered back up the embankment, looking anywhere but at Deacon.

'Everything okay?' He asked, genuinely curious. He didn't like this whole Rayna and Luke relationship, and he could see she wasn't truly happy - he could basically read her like a book. He also knew that it wasn't his place to try destroy what they had, even though he knew it would never be what he has with her.

'Yeah.' She faintly smiled. 'I better go.'

He pushed himself off the side of the deck and stood in front of her on the grass verge. 'You sure?You seem kind of on edge. I'm about to make some dinner...you're welcome to stay and eat with me?

'Spaghetti from a can i'm guessing..' she laughed at the memories of back when they were young and they'd eat it more times than she could ever count. They were so low on funds in the beginning that it's all they could afford, but looking back, she wouldn't change it for the world.

He laughed at her remark. 'Ill have you know i'm cooking a whole ass meal, lasagne to be precise.'

'Deacon Claybourne cooking?! Never thought i'd see the day.' She let out a throaty laugh. 'But ill have to pass, Luke's decided we could go out for dinner or a movie or something...so..' she awkwardly looked at him.

'Okay, well, your'e missing out on some good quality cooking, Ray.' He lightly smacked her arm

She smiled at him, reaching for his hand. She entwined their fingers and looked down at them - how right it looked. They fit together like a puzzle piece, they always had. Tears brimmed her eyes as she leans into him wrapping her arms around his torso, engulfing him with a hug. 'I'm glad we've been able to sort this all out today. It's been nice being back here too.' She looked up at the cabin as she felt his hands gently moving up and down her back, sending shivers through her body.

'Me too.' He kissed her cheek as he pulled away. 'Its nice just being back to us - it feels like a weights been lifted off our shoulders.'

She gave him a lopsided smile, before letting go of his hand. 'it does, doesn't it. Anyway, Ill see you.'

'Bye.' He practically whispered as she walked away from him. He watched her reach her car and climb inside.

She wound down her window and looked over at Deacon who was to no surprise still standing there - watching her. 'Save me some lasagne.' and before she could wait for his reply she was gone.

The emptiness she felt as she drove out of the property was like none other she'd felt in a long time. Ever since she walked away from him at the accident site - when she gave him back her engagement ring. She could still smell his cologne lingering on her jacket, his lips pressed against her cheek, and his fingers entwined with hers. She felt like she was driving into a dead end. Her foot on the accelerator heading to a man she loved, in the same way she loved Teddy. The only reason she was with Luke was to protect herself from the pain of being with Deacon, but deep in her heart she knows that pain isn't as painful as it was when they were younger, or even last year. She knows he's a good man, hell, the best man she'd ever known.

She found a little gravel pull off section on the side of the road, and parked up. She took a deep breath, trying to release all these thoughts and feelings that were sweeping through her mind. Deacons scent was still lingering on her jacket, and it got the better of her. The tears began to flow. She rested her head against the steering wheel, letting her sobs freely escape her mouth.

This past year had been excruciatingly painful for her. She got divorced from Teddy which threw her whole family into chaos, she rekindled her relationship with Deacon, Maddie found out that he is in fact her father, Deacon found out and ruined 13 years of sobriety, thy ended up in a car accident resulting in her being in a coma for two weeks, her vocal chords were damaged meaning she couldn't sing, she ended things with Deacon, she struggled to get highway 65 off the ground, her daddy died, Maddie decided she wanted to start spending time with Deacon which meant she too would have to be spending time with him...the list goes on. Her life hadn't been smooth ever since she came out the womb, but lately it had just been an absolute shambles. Luke felt like a safe place for her, a guy who was stable and seemed to really like her - she liked him too. But it never felt right. Rayna felt like she had to protect her heart from Deacon, from the pain of their relationship, their demons and history, but shes now realising not only is that impossible, but she will never ever be able to move on from him. She knew through the Teddy years this was the case, but after the accident and the mess her an Deacons life fell into once again, she thought she just couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't keep letting herself be in a world of pain - couldn't keep letting him be in a world of pain either. The truth of the matter is that their love will always be there no matter how many times she tries to block it out.

She wiped her eyes, looking in the rear view mirror noticing how puffy, red and tired they looked. she sighed, picking up her phone an dialling Luke's number - waiting for his voice to fill her ears.

'Hey baby..' he answered. She felt a knot in her stomach. The sound of him calling her baby didn't feel right to her and never had. Never would.

'Hey.'

'You home? You ready for me to come pick you up, or are we gonna chill and watch a movie at yours?' he asked enthusiastically.

She quickly thought up something to say that would sound believable to him. 'Yeah, i'm home.' She lied. 'Can we maybe just...leave it for tonight?'

'What? You don't wanna go out, or you don't wanna spend time with me? Rayna i'm feeling at a loss here..' He said. 'i'm trying, i really am, but you're just not...it feels like you're so far away from me right now.'

She screwed her face up, trying to think of something else to say to soften the blow. She didn't want to hurt him and that's what she seemed to be doing. She hated lying, she really truly did, but right now she just couldn't face him. It wasn't that he'd done anything wrong - it was her.

'No babe, i just... after all this drama with Maddie, and Deacon, and the whole media frenzy...i'm exhausted. I think i'm just gonna go to sleep.' She spoke. 'I'll ring you in the morning, im sorry.'

He sighed down the line, but accepting her decision. 'Okay, fair enough. Sleep well, darlin. How about i come round in the morning and we can have breakfast together?'

'Sure.' was her only response. She couldn't think of anything else to stall him.

'See you in the morning.'

'Night, Luke.' She said faintly before hanging up. She rubbed her hands over her face, feeling relieved slightly of the stress of tonight. She now could either do what she told him she was doing, and that is going home and sleeping, or she could turn around and go back to Deacon - to his lasagne. It was an easy decision.

She turned back into the dirt road that led up to _their_ cabin. Darkness was upon them - dark enough that she needed her headlights on. She felt her palms sweating against the material of the steering wheel and she had butterflies in her stomach, something she continuously got when around Deacon no matter how many years passed by. After their heart to heart earlier and airing their issues over the whole Maddie situation, it made her realise just how comfortable they are around each other, how much they can just sit and talk - cry. It was so easy for them, so natural. She never felt that with Teddy, and certainly not with Luke.

She parked her car next to his truck again, looking across the lake for a minute. She watched how the slight breeze hit the surface of the water. This was her favourite place on the planet, and it forever would be. She knew that the moment he first brought her here. She looked at the cabin and saw that the curtains had been pulled and the lights were filtering through, casting a glow across the deck. She contemplated reversing out and heading home...again, but she couldn't. His pull was too strong.

Her hand hit the glass door, knocking three times and waiting for his face to appear behind the curtains. She heard his footsteps against the wooden floor, and then there he was. She was face to face with him - again.

he slid open the door, his face full of joy with a hint of confusion. 'Ray?'

'Hey.' She said, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets while faintly giving him a smile.

'Did you forget something, or...?' His brows furrowed as he noticed her puffy red eyes. 'Are you okay?'

He could always tell when something wasn't quite right, he has since the very moment they met. 'Oh yeah, i'm good, i just...decided your lasagne sounded kinda appealing.'

Deacon laughed, opening the door wider, allowing her to walk inside where it was warm. The fire was on, much to Rayna's satisfaction. The TV had some old movie playing, the smell of his lasagne filling her nostrils. 'What about your dinner date with Luke?' He teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully. 'It was not a dinner date.' She couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. 'I don't even know what it was...i just wasn't in the mood.'

He didn't pry, but he could see she wasn't quite right. She took off her jacket and chucked it on an unoccupied chair. 'Its warm in here.'

he pointed at the fire, indicating where the heat was coming from. 'fire.'

She perched herself down on the couch, like it was her own home. She felt like it was and he'd bought this place for her back when they were young anyway. It felt like home. It _was_ home.

he pottered in the kitchen, cursing a few times when he burnt his hand or dropped something. Rayna struggling to contain her laughter over the situation. He was a shit cook, and so was she. Between them, they were fucking terrible. She took off her boots and swung her feet up onto the coffee table, taking in small details of the movie that was on screen. She had no idea what it was, but her mind kept wandering to Deacon..to Luke..and back to Deacon. She didn't know what to do, and her feelings were eating her alive.

'Dinner is ready. Excuse the burnt top.' he laughed as he dished her a piece on a plate. He took a seat next to her on the couch, talking about everything and nothing. About music, Maddie, food...anything.

'This is actually surprisingly good.' She teased, poking his bare bicep with her fork.

'Oh, is that right?!' He laughed. 'See, i can do more than serve up spaghetti from a tin.'

She laughed, and looked at him with a look she hadn't allowed herself to do since they were together last year. It was a look of love. Pure love. He gave her the same look. He always had. She turned away and continued to chuck mouthfuls of lasagne into her gob. She couldn't help but flick him a small smile.

'Ray...' he started, his fork resting on his lip. 'Why are you really here? Because i know it ain't for my restaurant quality lasagne.'

She sighed, dropping her fork gently onto her plate. Her head resting on the back of the couch as she closed her eyes and wondered how on earth she was gonna address the subject. 'I just...' she felt emotion cursing through her veins, and before she knew it tears were pricking her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She turned her head towards Deacon an gave him a faint smile. '...you.'

His eyes widened as that one word.. _you.._ ran through his blood. 'What..' was all he could muster up.

She placed her plate on the coffee table in front of her, allowing herself to rest her elbows on her knees. 'I was driving home, thinking of you...thinking of Luke..thinking of Teddy...and i just keep doing the same thing over and over. I keep trying to, i don't know, protect my heart or something..'

'What are you talking about?' He softly asked, clearly confused. 'What do you mean you keep doing the same thing over and over?'

She turned to face him, her eyes brimmed with tears, which were already puffy from crying earlier. 'I keep trying to protect myself by getting in relationships with other men, hoping to god it'll taint the love i have for...you.' She hung her head, almost worried for his response, especially considering all the tension that's been circling them the last few weeks - months. She didn't dare look up in case he was staring at her in horror, or disgust. As if he ever would anyway. Instead, she felt his thumb gently caress her chin, lifting her face so she would look at him. Rayna kept her eyes closed for a good few seconds before gaining enough courage to open them, to see what lay within his.

'Darlin, i'm so sorry.' He softly said.

Rayna shut her eyes again, letting a tear escape and make its way down her cheek. _I'm so sorry_ ringing through her ears. She felt like this was it. This was the end of them. He was gonna tell her he couldn't go back to her, she's had her chances, and he isn't going to keep dealing with her walking away every single time.

'I'm so sorry that i put you through so much pain, that you felt like you needed to escape to other men to protect yourself from us, from me.' He said, wiping her stray tear with his thumb, watching her slowly open her eyes to come face to face with his. 'I put you through hell, i put us both through hell, and if i could do it all again i would in a heartbeat. I really am so sorry.'

She burst into sobs, its like this is what all the crying today had culminated towards. Like everything was escaping at once. Hearing his words being spoken so softly, with so much truthfulness - it made her heart break. She knew he was in such a bad place back then, bad place being the understatement of the century, but now he was a completely different man, and he was the man she knew he always could be. The man she fell in love with.

She slowed her sobs, trying to gather herself together enough so she could actually say something. 'I know.' She whispered, while running her thumb across his stubble. 'Deacon...i know you're sorry. You've come so far, and i wish id just stopped trying to convince myself that we shouldn't be together, that you were still that same drunk from all those years ago just because i caused you to relapse.'

'Hey..' he placed a hand on each side of her face, stroking his thumbs under her eyes to swipe at her tears. 'You did not cause me to relapse. You did not force all that drink down my throat...i did it to myself. Its on me. Don't ever think that was your fault.' he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She nodded as she leaned her forehead against his, his hands still gently placed on either side of her face. 'Things could have been so different between us if i had just told you the truth all those years ago...'

he placed a soft kiss to her forehead, he wanted to go for the lips but didn't want to overstep a boundary considering she was still with Luke. 'It could have, but we will never know. All we can focus on now, is the future.' He tilted her head to look at him, his eyes almost searching for an answer. 'Look Ray, i don't know what our future holds, i mean you're still with..'

'Our future is us. You and me, and Maddie and Daphne, just like it was always meant to be.' She smiled through her tears. 'I'm tired of pretending to be in love with others, when you're the only man i have ever truly been in love with. Its you Deacon, its always been you.' and with that she smashed her lips onto his.

His hands found their way into her hair, hers placed either side of his face. He picked her up slightly, laying her down on the couch, him hovering above her, smiling. He lent down slowly pressing his lips to hers, tasting her salty tears that had pooled there. He deepened the kiss by gently slipping his tongue into her mouth, re familiarising himself with it - not like he ever forgot. A moan escaped from the back of Rayna's throat, causing Deacon to let one out himself. She tugged at his t - shirt, pulling it up his body, him breaking the kiss momentarily to toss it over his head. She ran her hands over his bare back, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Deacon unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her lacy red bra. He placed soft kisses down the valley of her breasts - Rayna wriggling underneath him. He tugged her shirt out from her jeans, and slowly slid it off her body, chucking it on top of his next to them on the floor.

Sometimes their sex was more on the rough side where they couldn't wait to get each others clothes off. They'd be off in a matter of seconds, their hands scratching and tugging at each others bodies, but other times - most of the time, it would be passionate, intimate and gentle. This was another one of those occasions.

Rayna reached between them, fiddling with his belt until she could manage unclasping it. Him doing the same to her. They were so in unison when it came to this, in fact, when it came to everything. Deacon slid her jeans down her legs, letting her bare pins lay beneath him. She wanted his off, and she wanted them off now. Rayna slowly slid his down his legs until she couldn't reach any further and he did the rest, ridding himself. She was now only in her bra and panties, him in his boxers and the sight of Rayna like that beneath him had him harder than a rock already.

His hands gently made their way down her sides, her breathing hitching during the process much to his satisfaction. Deacon slowly lent down allowing his lips to press against her bare stomach. He left an array of tender kisses down her abdomen before coming back up to meet her eyes. 'I know iv'e told you this a thousand times, but you're so beautiful.' he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to her lips, gently sucking on her lower one. Rayna smiled as he slightly pulled her body off the couch so he could reach behind her and unclasp her bra. He was so skilled at that, and always had been. It was one of his favourite moments, because it was so intimate and the fact that her breasts were like what candy is for a little kid. He could'nt get enough - never would. He pulled her bra off, revealing his candy.

He clasped her nipple with his mouth, softly sucking on her. A moan escaped Rayna's mouth and she placed her hand into his hair, running her fingers through it. She never had to tell him what to do or how to do it, he just knew. He did since the very first time all those years ago. He kissed every inch of her breasts, sucking every so often in her sensitive spots allowing a rush of pleasure to shoot through her. He was hard, and the sight of her tilting her head back into the arm of the couch letting out soft moans was almost enough to tip him over the edge if he was honest with himself.

He made his way south, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses until he reached the top of her panties. His fingers slid just under the elastic, teasing her soft skin. She watched him, how fucking hot he was. He was hot every single day, every single second, but him like this? it was a completely different _hot. _he slowly slid her panties down her legs, ridding them onto the floor with the rest of their belongings. She was stark naked in front of him, the lights were on - dimmed. He could see her, all of her, and he felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

Rayna watched him as he placed each of his hands on her thighs, gently parting her legs to allow him better access. He lowered his head, placing a kiss to her folds, trailing all the way down to her entrance. She squirmed beneath his touch and she felt like she'd explode any second, she felt like she'd catapult through the roof and into another universe. 'Deacon...' she breathlessly said, feeling him run his fingers through her folds gently before slowly sliding them into her. He took one for starters until she adjusted. His fingers were big, and hell, did she know it.

He pumped in and out of her, looking up as she threw her head back letting out consistent breathless moans. Once he could feel like she'd adjusted, he added an extra finger. His two fingers drew in an out of he at a reasonable pace, a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. He tilted his fingers to perform a beckoning motion which he knew would send her into meltdown. Sure enough she let out an intense, throaty moan, grabbing hold of his free hand which was tracing circles on her stomach. He could feel she was close to going over the edge an he wasn't allowing that to happen just yet. He removed his fingers from her, much to her displeasure. He reached up to place a kiss to her lips. 'I love you' he whispered before ridding himself of his boxers, revealing his impressive length. She reached between then and ran her hand along it, circling over his tip a few times giving him a loving smile. He softly groaned, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers on him. They were so silky smooth against him, they felt like velvet.

'Ray..' he put a hand on hers. 'i wont last.' he laughed. She took her hand off him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their chests were touching and she could feel his length resting against her folds. She moaned into his throat as he kissed her passionately, she couldn't deal with the teasing and foreplay any longer. Deacon knew she was ready, and boy, was he ready. He looked down between them as he grabbed his length and manoeuvred it down to her entrance.

As he lined himself up properly, he looked up at Rayna, watching her face. He slid in slowly, not wanting to rush it. He was big, and she always had to a take a moment to adjust. He propped himself up on his hands so he was looking straight down at her - into her eyes. Once he could see she had adjusted, he slid out, and back in... getting into a steady ryhthm. It always amazed him how she could take him _all_ in. No other woman had been able too, but Rayna an him...they were truly like a puzzle piece. They really did just fit together in all aspects of their life.

As Deacon moved above her, their lips were connected, him sucking on her - tasting her. Her moans were muffled by his mouth, his too. He ran his hands through her hair, Rayna doing the same to him. 'Ray..' Deacon panted, feeling himself getting close. She tugged on his hair, before moving her hands down his back, digging in her nails. She felt herself start to tighten around him and he could feel it. He wanted her to come first so he could see her, so he moved a hand between them, brushing against her clit until she cried out in pleasure. She writhed beneath him, he could feel her pulsing, an he watched her mouth his name over an over again. The orgasm so intense no sound came out of her mouth. Once she started to come down from her high she shut her eyes, trying to catch her breath. 'babe...i love you.' she opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with a smiling Deacon. His lips pressed against her nose, her cheek, her forehead - her whole face.

He still hadn't reached his climax and he started to move inside her once again, quickening his pace hoping to get there as soon as possible. Rayna ran her hands across his back and down his stomach. She trailed right down between them to place her fingers where they were connected. The touch of her on him was just what he needed to be sent right over the edge. 'ugh..baby' he moaned while stilling inside her, releasing everything he'd just built up. The feel of him doing so, sent Rayna into a second orgasm. 'Deacon..' she panted, shaking underneath him. The pair of them on a high at the same time was something they loved so much, and thankfully for them it happened often. Deacon collapsed against her chest, his head in the valley of her breasts. She could feel his breath against her skin which comforted her in ways she couldn't even describe. Rayna ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes shut, a smile planted across her face. She was exhausted after that, but she never wanted to leave this spot, this position.

They lay entwined for a good five minutes, whispering to each other before he pulled himself out of her slowly. He moved himself so he was laying next to her, propped up on an elbow, his spare hand tracing circles on her chest. 'well...' he raised his eyebrows. 'this day took a rather positive turn didn't it.'

Rayna smacked his arm softly. 'it did.' she placed her thumb on his chin, gently running it over his stubble. 'i feel so free of stress, and...everything.'

Both of them had spent a lot of time crying today, Rayna was just a mess, but coming here, coming back to Deacon was all she needed. She knew from this moment onward she would never leave him again. She would always be by his side.

He traced patterns on her stomach with his fingers, watching as her eyes struggled to stay open. She yawned and buried her head further back into the pillows. 'Baby, yo'ure exhausted.'

'i know, i am.' she smiled, her eyes firmly shut. 'i could just fall asleep right here..'

He smiled at how cute she was, at how right this felt. Having her in his arms, falling asleep was all he wanted for the rest of his life. 'you have to drive home yet, Ray.'

She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. She wasn't going home, if she was honest she never wanted too. She ran her thumb along his cheek. 'yeah..i better get going.' she teased.

He gave her a quick kiss, before smiling and starting to lift himself off the couch. She grabbed hold of his arm pulling him back down. 'babe...' Rayna laughed. 'i ain't going home. i'm staying with you.'

Deacon collapsed on top her chest, laughing. 'u cheeky..' his hands tickled her sides. 'so i get you for the whole night?'

'u sure do, my darlin.' she adjusted herself on the couch into a more comfortable position, entwining her legs with his. 'but i don't think there's gonna be much action...i don't think i have it in me.' she laughed.

He vaulted himself off the couch, wrapping his arms underneath her body gently and lifting her up into his arms. 'well in that case..' he walked her through to the bedroom.

'Deacon, what are you doing?' she giggled.

He kicked the duvet back with his foot and lay her down under the covers, climbing in with her. 'we can just snuggle instead.' he lay against the pillows, pulling her into his chest.

She smiled up at him, running her thumb across his chin. 'You're so sweet.' She noticed his smile fall slightly for the first time all night. 'What?'

He looked around the room, before tracing his eyes back to hers. 'i don't know, Ray..' he started. 'i guess after everything that's happened lately, what if tomorrow morning you..'

she placed a hand on his chest. 'No. i love you. I'm not gonna change my mind. Not this time. I promise.' she reassured him. She knew he needed it, especially after this past year.

Deacon smiled down at her, pulling her tighter into his chest, her face burrowed in his neck. 'i love you too. So damn much.'

Rayna smiled into his neck, as she closed her eyes. 'So, so much.'

Deacon couldn't quite believe this was happening. That the only woman he has _ever _loved was in his bed once again, burrowed into his neck, promising him shell never leave him again. 'now go to sleep, baby.' He heard a faint snore against his neck and moved his head to look at her. Sure enough she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful and so darn beautiful. He placed a tender kiss to her head before closing his own eyes and succumbing to his exhaustion.

Its safe to say that this time around their will be no secrets, no other men, just the two of them and the girls. The family that was always meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night was incredible, and Deacon couldn't quite believe it had actually happened. He lay on his side, his elbow propping him up enough so that he could get a good view of Rayna. Her eyes were closed and her face partially buried by the duvet. She was beautiful. She always was, but there was something about her being makeup free, messy hair, sprawled under the covers with the morning light streaming through the curtains casting a soft glow across her skin. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

He watched her start to stir before slowly opening her eyes to come face to face with a smiling Deacon. "Morning, baby."

She shyly smiled, rubbing a hand over her face while tucking her hair behind her ears. "hmm, good morning." Her voice was groggy - sleepy. "I see you still feel the need to watch me wake up."

It was something Deacon would always do when they were young, the first time they had ever woken up together in fact. As times went on and he started sinking deeper and deeper into alcohol and pills, she became the one watching him wake up, and not in a cute way. Today reminded her of those happy, romantic times they shared before it all went downhill.

"Of course i do, baby. you look so gorgeous in the morning..." he smiled.

"Oh! only in the mornings, huh?"

"You know what i mean." he wrapped her in his arms planting kisses to her lips, cheeks, nose, neck, shoulders...anywhere he could.

Rayna wriggled under his touch, laughing uncontrollably. She stared up at him as he rolled her over onto her back and propped himself on top of her. These were her absolute favourite moments. The ones where they were so in love that it felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. Of course they weren't though, and Rayna's brain quickly fled from bliss with Deacon to the thought of the fact Luke was coming round to hers this morning.

"Babe.. Lukes going round to mine this morning... we are supposed to be having breakfast together." she sighed as Deacon rolled off of her.

"way to kill the mood." he fell back into the pillows. He turned her his head to face her, noticing the look of worry on her face. "what, baby?"

Rayna sat up against the pillows, covering her chest with the duvet. "what am i gonna tell him? i dont wanna lie, but then i don't wanna tell him about the fact i didn't actually stay at mine last night..."

Deacon sat up too, placing a hand on her thigh which was covered with the blankets. "if it were me, id tell him your true feelings, but leave out the details of what went down last night. He doesn't need to know that, because ill probably end up with a fist in my face."

"that you will"' she laughed, pulling back the duvet and grabbing one of Deacons old flannels that was perched on a chair next to the bed. "i hope it doesn't hurt him too bad..he really cares about me."

"i know he does, and i know what its like to lose you...so i definitely can sympathise with him right about now." he teased, watching her pull his old flannel over her body.

"shut up." she laughed. "anyway, lets get some breakfast, i'm hungry." she jogged out into the hallway, him running after her. He wraps his arms around her waist, and chucks her over his shoulder as she squeals for him to put her down. He places her on the kitchen counter, him standing between her legs while she swiftly wraps them around his lower back.

"my breakfast is right here." he whispered before placing his lips on hers.

Rayna put her hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. "oh no, mister! i have to go, if we start this, ill never make it back in time for Luke."

Deacon didnt care though, he just went straight back in for the kiss, trailing his hand up her bare thigh.

"babe, food, now." she smiled against his lips, launching herself off the kitchen counter. She watched as Deacon laughed at her, shaking his head. "we have the rest of our lives for this kind of stuff.. today though, i have to dump someone."

"how do you think hes gonna react? think hes gonna shed a tear?"

"Deacon!" she swatted his arm as he poured some cereal into two bowls.

"what?!" he laughed. "trust me, its heartbreaking losing the queen of country."

Rayna rolled her eyes before going to take a seat at the table. "okay, you're an idiot."

Deacon went over an joined her. They ate in silence mainly, staring at each other an kicking one anothers feet under the table. They still acted like a pair of teenagers, but neither of them would have it any other way. They soon finished up, did the dishes before Rayna realised the time - she had to go.

"Where the hell's my clothes?' she asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"On the floor next to the couch." Deacon smirked.

"Oh. Yeah." she laughed as she made her way back out into the living area, throwing on her stuff from the day before. She didn't have time to worry about how she looked, but she quickly ran one of deacons combs through her hair an splashed cold water over her face. Deacon came in, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. He turned his head to place a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you, today."

"You've gone months without me, Deacon, i'm sure you can manage a few more hours." Rayna laughed, melting into him as he continued to place kisses on her neck.

"Ah, these last few months have been absolute torture, baby." His hand reaching up to the side of her face and turning her slowly so she was facing him. "Will i see you tonight?"

She felt her heart flutter. She couldn't believe how much she still loved this man, even after all this time. She loved him more than life its self, and she has ever since she first met him. "Yeah, if you come round to mine. Teddy has the girls but hes dropping them off in the morning so i gotta be home."

"Sounds good. ill definitely be seeing you tonight."

* * *

She felt her palms getting sweaty as she made her way up the driveway to her house. She sent a silent 'thankyou' to the gods above for Luke not being here yet. She still wasn't sure how she would approach the subject, but she came to the conclusion that she'll go with the flow like she did with Deacon last night. She made her way inside, the place feeling empty. This was never her style, these big million dollar mansions, and being out at the cabin always confirmed that for her, but now days it was only her and the girls living here and it was just far too big. It didn't feel right.

She made her way upstairs to her room, chucking on a fresh pair of clothes, doing her makeup and fixing her hair that she partly did earlier out at the cabin. Her phone pinged. It was from Deacon.

_i love you._

she smiled to herself before sending the exact same thing back. This time yesterday she was down in her kitchen trying to sort out the whole Maddie video saga with Luke and Bucky and everyone. Today she woke up in Deacons arms, the Maddie situation dealt with, and Luke almost out of the picture. Unreal.

She heard the door downstairs open and shut, with quite the thud. She knew it was Luke. She made her way downstairs, seeing him standing there with a brown bag in his hand and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning." he beamed.

"Good morning, yourself." she faintly smiled. He placed a kiss to her lips and she felt a bit sick, considering only an hour or so ago, Deacon had his on there.

Luke placed his arms around her waist, engulfing her neck with kisses. "Sleep well?"

She squirmed out of his grasp, making her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She felt nervous, not necessarily for the fact she was about to hurt him, but for the fact she had no idea what kind of reaction she was gonna get. "Yeah, blacked out. Was so tired after that whole ordeal yesterday."

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, clearly not getting the signal she aint in the mood. "Well, i bought you breakfast..."

"Luke..." she once again squirmed from his hold. "We need to talk."

He frowned at her, watching her make her way over to the couch. He followed behind her, watching as she took a seat. He perched down next to her, but giving her some space as that's clearly what she wanted.

"Rayna.. whats going on?"

She looked down at her hands, before looking into his eyes. "I, i just.." she started. She felt sick. She hated hurting others. She hated seeing the pain on their faces. "You said yesterday how you felt like we were so far apart..."

"It was just a silly comment, i'm sorry if it upset you, i was just a little annoyed because of the whole Deacon thing."

"I know. i know, Luke. You didn't upset me, its just..it got me thinking. Thinking about us, and our future." she swallowed.

He smiled at her comment_. The future. _it sounded promising. He felt like he'd been a bit of an arse yesterday, and he was slightly worried how Rayna would react to it, but the fact she was talking about their future didn't sound so bad.

"And what is our future, Rayna?' he smiled, teasing her.

She looked at him, trying her hardest to come up with something that wouldn't sound harsh or mean. He was here, he was happy, he was smiling, he thinks they have a future.

"I just...i don't think i can do this." she said softly.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, i don't think we have a future together, Luke."

He stared at her blankly, almost waiting for her to burst out laughing - to tell him its a joke. She ain't joking though, not in the slightest. "You havin' a laugh, Rayna?"

"No, im not having a laugh, Luke." she frowned slightly, not necessarily expecting him to think shes just pulling his leg. "I'm sorry, its just..."

He stood up quicker than shes ever seen him move, stuffing his hands in his back pockets, shaking his head. "No, you cant do this."

"What?"

"You cant do this, i love you!" he shouted. He was upset and angry, to no surprise.

She felt tears starting to slightly prick her eyes, but there was no way she was letting them fall in front of Luke. "I'm sorry, i am..."

"Why? Whats changed since yesterday?" he asked assertively. "Was it me being angry about Deacon..because i wont do it again, Rayna. I promise."

"Its not that." she grabbed his hands with hers, making him sit back down. "Its really not."

"What is it, then...oh i know.." he suddenly clicked. "Its him, isn't it? Its Deacon."

Rayna looked away, trying to hold herself together. The anger becoming more and more evident in his voice by every passing second. She felt a tear fall from her eyes and quickly swiped at it before Luke could notice. "I mean.. partly."

"What do you mean _partly_? He either is, or he isn't."

"Fine, yes. Yes its because of Deacon, okay. Iv'e loved him since the moment i laid eyes on him. Iv'e never been able to let that love go." she firmly said, taking him aback slightly.

He let his hands fall from her grasp, and looked at her almost with plain disgust. "Yeah you can let that love go, you just choose not too."

"No, with me and Deacon it ain't a choice. Its never been a choice. I know it probably sounds ridiculous to you..."

He stood up, storming over to the kitchen. "Damn right its ridiculous Rayna! He almost kills you in a car accident, but he still wins you?! Hell, what do i have to do to get you?!"

Rayna made her way into the kitchen, furrowing her brow at him. "He didn't _win_ me? I'm not some prize that you try your best to compete over, Luke. Is that why you're with me? To get at Deacon?"

"No.." he said bluntly. "I just don't wanna lose you Rayna!"

She placed her hands on the kitchen counter, closing her eyes as she composed herself. She felt his hands rest on top of hers, much to her discomfort.

"Rayna, please...i can give you so much more than he can..i can give you the love you've always deserved." he pleaded.

She looked up at him, her eyes laced with sadness. "Luke, the thing is, you cant. Because no matter how much love you, or anyone else shows me, it'll just never be what i have with Deacon." she softly spoke. "I know it sounds harsh, but its the truth. You don't deserve to go through what i put Teddy through for all those years, okay? Its unfair on both of us, especially you. Its better to end it now than 5 years down the line once you're in so deep. You don't deserve this."

Luke took his hands from Rayna's, nodding in response to her explanation. He was angry, he was upset, he didn't understand. He never had, an probably never would. People had always told him that she was Deacons girl, but he never wanted to listen. He was too stubborn. Now, he really wish he had in fact listened. He grabbed the brown bag off the counter top, looking back over at Rayna. "Youre making a mistake, you know that."

"I'm not. That i'm positive of." she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Luke."

Without another word her turned around and headed for the door. She felt a relief in her stomach, like she'd just been relieved of such a burden. He stopped in his tracks, giving her one last look. "He really does have you whipped, doesn't he." then he was gone.

Rayna heard him take off down her driveway, his tyres screeching. "Wow." she said to herself. She sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools, laying her head in her hands. She was always pretty good at hiding her emotions, but sometimes they got the better of her. In front of Deacon, she didn't give a shit, hes seen it all before, and she felt more than comfortable with him, but with anyone else, she always hid it. The odd occasion she would let slip, especially with Teddy, but also with Liam on that bathroom floor. With Luke, she never really let him see her in such states. This past 24 hours had been a whirlwind, and all she needed right now was a hot bath. Something to help her unwind, with no interruptions from anyone.

* * *

After a good old bubble bath, which she practically fell asleep in, she went out for lunch with Bucky to discuss work matters. She loved being a label head, and right now Scarlett was out on tour with Juliette.

"So, Scarlett is doing well on tour with Juliette, shes getting some pretty good attention, shes working up a storm with Avery.. hes the perfect fit for her album." Bucky said as he chomped on some fries.

"Oh good, i cant wait to hear the stuff they come up with! I hope Juliette is treating her well out on the road, you know Scarlett is very sensitive..."

"I'd hope so, but Ray, this really is the beginning of Highway 65, you've done it." he beamed. "Your life long dream has become a reality."

Her mind suddenly decided to wander back to this morning with Luke. "Yeah..it is great." she smiled, clearly not really paying attention.

"What is it, Ray?' Bucky asked. "I can see somethings bothering you."

She chucked a fry in her mouth, burying her face in her hands. "I broke up with Luke this morning."

"What? Why?" he asked. He basically knew the answer already, he knew that Rayna's heart would always lie with Deacon, no matter how much she tried to mask it. He knew Luke was just another Teddy.

She sighed, giving him a knowing look.

"Deacon?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Deacon." she nodded.

They both sat in silence for a minute, not awkward, just comfortable. Bucky was the one other man in Rayna's life that she could trust, along with Deacon. Watty too, but he hadn't been around much now days, so Bucky has been the one she turns too more often. He knew that there was no separating the pair of them, Deacon and Rayna, they were forever connected, and he knew that from the moment he met them.

"You know, Ray, i always knew Luke and you would never last." he teased.

"shut up." she smacked his arm lightly, laughing at his sarcasm. "He was pretty hurt though when i told him we had no future."

"I can only imagine...but hey, Deacons always been the one for you, everybody knows it, i think Luke knew it deep down too." Bucky says, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah. Anyway, enough about my disaster of a morning, how are you doing?"

* * *

Rayna was in the music room, taking some time out for herself to write when she heard the buzzer go off. She knew it was Deacon and right now all she wanted was to snuggle with him. As much as she's glad to have parted ways with Luke, it doesn't take away from the pain of hurting someone else, and lately she seems to have been doing a lot of it.

She opened the door to find Deacon standing there, pulling a bunch of flowers out from behind his back.

"Hey, baby." he smiled, handing them over to her. She took them with the biggest grin on her face - possibly the biggest in months.

"Hey. Wow babe, these are so beautiful!" she stuck her nose into them, giving them a smell.

"Thought you might need cheering up after dumping Luke." he kissed her cheek before walking inside and placing them on the kitchen counter. He could read Rayna like a book, even when they weren't physically in each others company. He knew she would be feeling a bit low, because she hated hurting others.

"You know me so well." she sighed, tilting her head and giving him a smile.

He could see she needed held. He made his way over to her and wrapped her in his arms, placing kisses into her hair. "How'd it go?"

"Yeah, he was pretty upset. I've never seen him like that before, he just...yeah he was angry." she spoke as she breathed in his scent. It was so comforting to her, it always had been.

Deacon pulled back from her, looking into her eyes. He could see she was exhausted. "Ah, i'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Rayna laughed. The first laugh since this morning out at the cabin - with Deacon. She always laughed with him.

He screwed his face up, shaking his head. "Yeah..i'm not." They both broke out in laughter. "I just want you to be happy, Ray." he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"When i'm with you, i'm happy." she smiled, before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. "You make me happy, babe."

"Well, i'm glad." he sat on the edge of her bed as she got undressed. He watched her intently. She never felt uneasy in front of Deacon, she always felt so content. Even if she was naked.

"Those clothes are coming off." she pointed to Deacon as he sat on the bed. "If you aren't doing it yourself, ill come over and take them off." she smiled. He quickly rid himself of his clothes as she climbed under the covers. The skin to skin contact between them had always been one of their favourite feelings. They just felt so safe like this. She snuggled into his side, placing kisses on his bare chest. "This feels so good."

He turned his head to face her, his heart almost bursting at how beautiful she looked next to him. "It does. I cant believe we went so long without this." he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. The first since this morning. He lingered there for a while, not wanting to part from her.

She rolled on top of him, her body flat against his. "I cant either. At least we now have the rest of our lives together. Rest of our lives to be snuggled up like this." she smiled. All the stress of the day was put behind her now she had him here with her. He was her cure for everything, even if sometimes it has brung her pain.

"I'm never letting you go again, Ray. Not ever." he kissed her softly before pulling back - looking into her eyes. He saw the raw desire for him emblazoned in her, and his heart swelled. He rolled her onto her back and the rest was history. This was their new normal and he could happily live with it. No more Luke, just them and their girls living happily ever after.


End file.
